Manotaurs
Manotaurs are creatures that are half bull and half man, basically Minotaurs, but extremely masculine and 'manly'. They live in a cave in Gravity Falls which they call the "Man Cave." Personality Manotaurs are known to be hostile, stubborn, aggressive, cantankerous and destructive, so they often disagree with each other, getting into fights with ease. They are easily offended by opprobrious remarks regarding by their manliness and will do anything to prove themselves worthy. They are feared by most of the animals of the forest and even by Manly Dan. They show carelessness towards other creatures (e.g. Chutzpar's use of a buck to scratch his back hair). They tend to dislike creatures who do not act in ways deemed "manly," like the Multi-Bear as he listens to BABBA songs like "Disco Girl." They are not above teasing others and will even be murderous to things they dislike, such as the Multi-Bear, whom they sought to kill simply due to his taste in music. Known Manotaurs *Chutzpar *Pubetor *Testosteraur *Pituitaur *Leaderaur Abilities Other than their superhuman strength, manotaurs have a keen sense of smell. They are able to smell beef jerky and the emotional issues of people. Traditions To the manotaurs, strength is key and they have no room for those who lack it. They appear to have cannibalistic tendencies, demonstrated when Leaderaur eats an old and weak manotaur. The manotaurs have a very distinct ritual in which one becomes a "man", apparently consisting of 50 separate trials. It begins with plunging one's hand into the Pain Hole, which is a mysterious hole in the ground that will inflict upon the hand's owner utter agony. Then, one proceeds to haul a party wagon piled with all the manotaurs, develop chest hair (or in Dipper's case, glue manotaur hair onto his chest), cross a stream filled with crocodiles, force their eyes open to read motivational posters of Glory and Freedom, drink from a fire hydrant, leap from cliff to cliff, and ultimately complete a task from Leaderaur: climbing the highest mountain and into a cave to take a head from the Multi-Bear. Sightings Quotes Trivia * A "Womantaur" exists and rules all Manotaurs, but they are so afraid of her that they don't even dare to pronounce her name. *They all have been seen wearing manly objects. *Testosteraur's claim of having three Y chromosomes is ironic, as such genetic abnormalities often cause sterility. *They appear to be able to breathe fire, at least in the case of Leaderaur. * They have cannibalistic tendencies, as shown when Leaderaur devours an old Manotaur as an "offering". Furthermore, being bovine creatures, they also have a taste for beef jerky. * As there are only a scarce few shots of him from behind in the episode, Chutzpar's bandana is easily mistaken to be a kippah, a traditional Jewish head covering worn by men. * Beardy is named after the full size taxidermy buffalo that Alex Hirsch kept at his office at Disney. ru:Мужикотавры es:Hombretauros nl:Manotaurussen pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Homentauros Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Creatures